


Glyph Hunting and Unspoken Desires

by theponycaptorproject



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dating, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theponycaptorproject/pseuds/theponycaptorproject
Summary: Luz invites Amity to go glyph hunting with her. Spending the day with Luz sounds wonderful to Amity, but the young witch can't help but wish it was a date, but that's not what Luz had in mind. Right?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Glyph Hunting and Unspoken Desires

“Glyph hunting?” Amity asked. Luz and her were standing by the young witch’s locker, the last bell of the school day having just finished screaming.  
“Yeah!” Luz chirped eagerly. “You don’t think I just already know how to draw all these magic circles, do you?” The human smiled teasingly.  
“Well, no.” Amity replied. “I thought the Owl Lady taught you.”   
“Nah. She teaches me a lot about magic, but I have to learn the actual spells myself.” Luz beamed as she leaned in, Amity’s face flushing pink as she did. Luz leaned with her hand on the locker next to Amity’s, her eyes staring at Amity pleadingly. “I could really use some help in finding more.”   
“Well…,” Amity started, feeling the human’s stare growing more desperate. Finally, the witch cracked a smile. “All right. I have absolutely no idea what I’m looking for though.”  
“Eh, that doesn’t matter really. Trust me, it’ll be fun. So…,” With a mischievous smile, Luz held her hand out for Amity to grab. The witch felt her heart beat faster.  
“Yeah, let’s...do that, but I need to use the restroom first.”  
\---  
A face of crimson stared back at Amity as she glared at the bathroom mirror. Luz had asked her to hang out. That was great. A whole day for just them to talk, get to know each other better, have fun, hold hands, lean in for a k….  
“No!” Amity shut that line of thinking down. “No. You are still just trying to figure out where you stand with her, Amity. A fantasy like that will just leave you disappointed when the day doesn’t turn out like that. She probably doesn’t even see you like that yet. Get to know her more, let her get to know you, and maybe she’ll feel the same way after a few times hanging out with her.” The witch stared with determination at her reflection.  
“Amity Blight, you can do this. It’s not a date, but it’s a start. Just don’t lose it and do something embarrassing, and don’t do anything that she might think is weird until you know if she likes you. Just go along with….”  
“Amity, are you ok?” Luz called from outside the bathroom door.  
“Luz!” The started girl jumped away from the sound.   
“You’ve been in there a while. Are you feeling ok?”  
“Yeah, j...just washing up. I’ll be out in a second.”  
\---  
The market was as busy as ever. Witches and creatures of various kinds making their way from stall to stall. Amity was confused. The only glyphes Luz had gotten with her around were both elemental spells that she had gotten either because of an already cast spell, or by studying nature. What could they learn at a market? Luz walked through the market with an interest Amity had grown familiar with seeing. It was all still new to the human girl. A few short weeks was not enough for the wonder of an unknown world to wear off. Seeing the girl’s arms swing joyously with every step, an entranced smile on her face, made Amity feel warm. They’d separated for just a short time to go back to their separate homes to change. Luz was now wearing an outfit that Amity hadn’t seen before. A floral-yellow top with jean shorts. It looked good on her.  
“Here we are!” Luz chirped excitedly, stopping at one of the counters. Amity leaned around the girl to see what it was they were supposed to be looking for.  
“Clocks?” She asked, confused.  
“Yeah!” Luz replied. “I was hoping to look for a glyph for a time spell.”  
“...And you think it will be on a clock?”   
“No, not really. It might be though. I was up all night thinking about how cool it would be if I could stop time, or even just slow things down. Then I started thinking about where I’d even find a glyph for that, and this was all I could think of.”  
“You buying or what?” The shop owner, a large being with one eye at the center of his collarbone, interrupted their conversation. Luz immediately straightened her posture, taking on what she seemed to think was a more professional pose…, it just looked cute really.   
“Maybe, maybe we are. May I inspect your goods, sir?” She asked. The store owner rolled his eye, but gestured for her to go ahead.   
Amity picked one up, turning it over in her hands, and the shopkeep leaned back and started largely ignoring them. He seemed to realize they probably weren’t buying anything. The clock in Amity’s hand...was just a clock. It had little disembodied fairy hands too, which were about as cheap as clock hands could get, so it wasn’t even a particularly good one.   
“I’m going to be honest, I have absolutely no idea what I am looking for.”  
“Oh!” Luz, who had practically had her face buried in another clock, looked up apologetically. “Sorry, I should have explained. I don’t actually think anyone but me can see the glyphs.” It took a second for Amity to process that.  
“Then...how was I supposed to help you find them?”  
“By helping keep me company!” Luz said with a grin. “I thought it was a good excuse for us to spend time together.” Amity felt her face grow warm. “Oh…,” Luz suddenly seemed concerned, “I uh…, I guess I didn’t think that through too much. I bet this is super boring for you.”   
“No!” Amity yelled, louder than she’d meant to, “I mean…. I’m having fun. I was just a bit confused.” Luz seemed relieved, more than Amity would have expected her too, actually.  
“That’s good. This clearly isn’t working though.”  
“The clocks? Well, what do we do?”   
“Well, there is one thing I want to try before giving up on the time spell. Let’s find a bigger one.” Luz said with a mischievous grin.  
“What do you mean?” Amity asked.  
\---  
“This seems very unsafe!” Amity yelled, the wind almost drowning them out. They were out on a railing for a clocktower not far from Amity’s house. Luz was leaning way farther out on the railing than Amity would ever feel comfortable with, looking up and to her right at where the clock face was. The witch winced as she saw Luz lean out even further, one of her feet leaving the floor as she did.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I need to see a bit further out, and I don’t feel safe doing that like this.” Luz yelled back. “Can you help?” Luz looked back at Amity.  
“What do you mean?” Did Luz want her to use her magic somehow?   
“Grab my waist?”  
“What!?”  
“Oh sorry,” Luz looked back out towards the clock and away from the witch. “Would that be weird.”  
“No, no not at all.” Amity laughed. “There’s nothing weird about a girl wrapping her arms around another girl’s waist.” ‘Stop talking Amity!’ She thought to herself. Luz seemed to relax when she heard that. Amity took a step forward, then with shaking hands gripped the human girl by the stomach. Luz’s outfit was short on her, and stretched out as she was, a thin bit of her navel was exposed, Amity only noticing this as her hands traced against the human’s bare belly. ‘Oh sweet Titan....!’ Amity’s heart nearly stopped. Luz seemed to react a bit too. The human shivered at the touch. Maybe Amity’s hands were cold?  
Luz leaned out further, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the face of the giant clock. Then, there was a shrug. Turning back to Amity, she shook her head.  
“Nothing. Oh well. Pull me back in, Blight!” Luz said with mock-authority.  
\---  
The tower had been unproductive. So far they were zero for two in finding glyphs, which Amity had thought would get Luz down, but if anything the human seemed happier than ever. There was a wide smile on her face as they left the aging building, the hill it was on overlooking the center of town and the distant market where they had started their day together. Luz kept striding forwards excitedly, then realizing she was outpacing her friend, would slow down to let Amity walk by her side. The witch girl just smiled with amusement...until she saw a pair of familiar faces walking towards them, the shadow of the clock tower pointing towards the approaching duo.  
“Mittens!” Amity’s face fell. Why could she not just have one day to herself and the human without something going wrong.  
“Ed! Em! What are you guys doing?” Luz asked, beaming at the sight of the Blight twins.  
“Well,” Emira answered, shooting a knowing grin at Amity. “We were just out looking for where our little Mitten’s got to. She left the manor in such a rush, we thought something might have been wrong. Good to see our baby sister is with you. Nothing to worry about then.” Amity stormed up to the two twins, grabbing them by their collars and dragging them away.  
“Luz, give me a second. I need to talk to my siblings.”  
“Ok,” Luz replied. Once the three of them were out of earshot, Amity finally let her frustration show, her face deep red.  
“Leave.”  
“Oh? Why is that, Mittens?” Edrick asked, grinning wickedly. “Upset that we are interrupting your cute little date?”  
“It is not a date!” Amity growled, then sighed. He hands let go of the twins’ collars. “I mean, I wish it was, but we are just looking for some of those weird glyph things that Luz uses for magic.”  
“So,” Emira replied, eyebrows raised, “Did you find any?”   
“Well, no. Actually, I can’t really see them anyway, so I am mostly just keeping her company.”  
“And you don’t think this is a date?” Edrick asked, incredulous. “Because, that sounds to me like she just wanted an excuse to spend time with you.”  
“Well, yeah but, friends do that too. I don’t think she feels that way about me.”  
You don’t think, but you also don’t know.” Emira placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Even if this wasn’t meant to be a date, this is your chance, Mittens. Tell her how you feel. Luz is a very warm and understanding person. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, she won’t stop being friends with you. You have nothing to lose here.”   
This wasn’t going the way that Amity had expected. She’d expected to be teased, or for the twins to invite themselves to join in the search, ruining Amity’s day alone with Luz. She shouldn’t have been surprised. The truth was that her siblings were genuinely there for her when it mattered, and they clearly understood that this mattered to her. Amity smiled uncertainly.   
“I don’t know….”   
“Think about it.” Edrick said. “At least give it some thought. Now, we are going to leave you two to go back to your fun.”  
“We are heading back home, Luz. You two have fun!” He yelled over to the human. Luz cheerfully waved to them.  
“Ok! It was good to see you two.” Luz yelled back. The twins left, waving goodbye as they went, and Amity returned to Luz’s side. “What did they want?” Luz asked.  
“Nothing really. You aren’t disappointed that they won’t be joining us, are you?” Amity really didn’t want them to come, but she also didn’t want to make Luz feel bad about them leaving.  
“Not at all. I’ll hang out with them some other time. I just kinda wanted to hang out with you today, if that’s fine.” She said kindly. There was an ache in the witch’s soul, and for a brief second, she wondered if her brother might be right. Maybe this was a date. It couldn’t be though. As much as she wanted it, Amity was fairly certain Luz didn’t feel that way about her.   
“That’s fine. I like it better this way.” Amity replied honestly. “So, what now?” Luz responded with a mischievous laugh.  
“Wind magic!”  
\---  
“So, you just want me to...blow air at you?” Amity asked. They had retreated to a secluded part of the woods just outside of town. Luz had said it was to avoid damaging anything, or blowing someone over.   
“Yup! I need to see the circle you use. I was going to try and take pictures with my phone, but as busted as it is, I don’t want to risk it getting knocked to the ground and broken even more. So, just cast a gentle breeze my way.” Amity shrugged. This actually made a lot more sense to her than staring at clocks, so she wasn’t going to ask questions. Holding her hand out, she made a small circle with her finger. A circle of light formed about the size of a fist, and wind blew towards Luz. The breeze gently blew the human’s hair back a bit. Luz stared, lips pursed, as this happened. When the spell was over, she looked up at Amity.  
“The ring was too small, I think. I couldn’t make out the symbol.”  
“If I make the circles bigger, the spell will get more powerful though.”  
“That’s fine. I’ll let you know if it is too much.” Luz replied. Amity shrugged, trusting her friend, and made a larger circle. This one was about the size of her head, and the wind buffeted the human’s clothes powerfully. Luz’s eyes strained to stay open through the blasting air.  
“I think I almost made it out that time. It doesn’t last very long and it is hard to make the shape out though. Do it a bit bigger.”  
“Um...ok.” If that’s what she wanted. Amity made the circle larger. The sound of howling wind rushed through the trees of the quiet forest, the sound cut off by the sudden shouting of the human. Luz was lifted bodily off of the ground and carried several feet back, landing on her side with a thud, her face smacking against the dirt. “Luz!” Amity yelled, running over to her. Luz shot up, a confident grin on her face, a small trickle of blood running down her cheek.   
“I almost got it that time!” She yelled. Amity was by her side, a handkerchief in hand.   
“Luz, you scratched your face. Hold still.” Luz seemed to only now notice.  
“Oh…, yeah. I guess I did. You are going to cast that for me again, right?” She asked. Amity pressed the handkerchief against the human’s cheek.  
“I don’t think that me casting spells at you is a good idea. Can we try something else?” Amity asked. Luz held a hand out to grab the handkerchief from Amity, then pressed it to her own face.  
“Well,” the human thought for a moment. “I could try standing behind you while you cast the spell. I just need to see the pattern after all, so the angle shouldn’t be an issue.”  
The suggestion made sense to Amity. After just a moment, Luz was behind her and the witch’s finger was outstretched, ready to cast the spell. With no more worry about Luz getting caught up in the blast, Amity made the circle much larger, to hopefully give Luz a better look at the glyph. There was a ferocious flurry, trees bending noticeably from the force.  
“Anything?”  
“Nope. It was there, but not for long enough to let me really see it. Mind if I stand a little closer?”  
“Not at all. How close do you…” Amity stopped talking and froze as Luz leaned over her, their faces just inches apart.   
“Ok,” Luz said, “Can you do it again?” Her face was flushed red. Amity supposed this position would be embarrassing for anyone, so that made sense, but Luz had no idea what she was doing to the witch. Gulping nervously and with shaking hands, Amity drew the circle once again, and once again the forest filled with the sound of the powerful blast of air.  
“Huh, still nothing.” Luz didn’t even really sound upset. In fact...wait, had she even been looking? The human seemed almost distracted.   
“M...Maybe we should try another time. I don’t want to damage anything out here by hitting them with this spell too many times.” Amity lied, her heart trying its best to slam out of her chest. This was wonderful, but too much more of Luz being this close for one day might prove fatal.  
“Yeah, I suppose you are right.” Luz replied, sounding a bit sad. The human stood up and looked at the growing shadows around them. “I suppose it’s actually getting pretty dark. Do you want to start heading back?”  
\---  
The Owl House was in between the woods and Blight Manor, so Amity almost felt like she was escorting Luz home. If this had been a date, that would have been about the most perfect ending to it that the witch could think of. Luz did a much better job of keeping to Amity’s walking pace this time, perhaps due to being worn out from the day. Whatever the reason, Amity was glad to have the human so close.   
“I hope you had fun today.” Luz said quietly. Amity closed her eyes, letting the cool sunset air fill her lungs.  
“I had a wonderful time.” Amity replied. “Sorry we didn't find anything.”  
“Glyph hunting requires a lot of luck, and I’m still just starting to understand how to do it. I wasn’t really expecting anything more.” Luz closed the small amount of distance between them as they walked. She reached out and grabbed Amity’s hand, and the witch blushed brighter than she had since the tower incident. “Thank you so much for coming with me though. I was really glad you said yes to coming with me.”  
“Oh, of c...course!” Amity shakily replied.   
The two walked for a while like that in silence. Amity screamed internally at holding the human’s hand like that. Maybe...maybe this was her chance. Luz was acting pretty sentimental towards her. Maybe this was a sign that she felt something for Amity. If it wasn’t though…. If Amity was misreading the human’s intent, then she could just end up ruining a beautiful moment. No. No, it was better to just leave it be and enjoy the day for what it had been. A wonderful day hanging out with her best friend.   
The sun was fully down now. It was quiet. They were too far out of town to hear the sounds of people winding down for the day, and far enough out of the forest that they couldn’t hear the night creatures that stalked the shadows. There was just Luz and Amity, and the quiet crunch of dirt under their feet. The Owl House entered their view, light streaming in from the windows. The day was over now. As wonderful as it had been, Amity felt an ache deep inside her, knowing that she was wasting a perfect chance, but too scared to take advantage of the moment.   
“Today really was a lot of fun.” Luz spoke into the night. “There is one thing I want to ask you before it’s over though.” Luz suddenly swiveled her body, stopping in front of Amity. The human reached out and grabbed Amity’s other hand. Stepping forward, her face lit by the light of the house just in front of them, Amity saw for the first time that Luz had been blushing. Amity was no better off. The human was just inches from her face, their eyes locked.  
“Luz…!?” Amity asked, her breath caught in her throat.  
“Amity...can I...can I kiss you?”  
There was nothing but screaming in Amity’s head. It barely felt real to hear those words. The witch couldn’t find her voice to respond. Unable to do anything else, she just nodded her head.   
Then it happened. Luz closed those few inches between them. The human’s eyes closed as she leaned in. Suddenly, Amity felt the warmth of Luz’s lips against hers. They felt so soft. Amity, entirely on autopilot, pressed her own lips into Luz’s, returning the kiss. It only lasted a second. While Amity’s mind was still processing it, Luz pulled back away. The girl’s face was crimson, somehow making her look cuter than Amity had already thought she was. Backing towards the door, Luz gently smiled at Amity.  
“Thank you. See you tomorrow?” The witch girl could barely even think to respond, but she finally snapped just enough out of her stupor that she was able to reply.  
“Yeah...see you tomorrow.” Then she waved as Luz walked the rest of the way out of the treeline and towards the house. Amity was so glad that the bird tube appeared to be asleep. The door closed, and Luz was gone. Amity’s hand came up to her face, fingers tracing her lips. Amity slowly started walking back towards her manor, passing the strange house as she did.   
\---  
The large door at the front of the manor closed shut behind her loudly. There was no sneaking back in, even if Amity had tried. The witch slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room, her footsteps echoing through the quiet and mostly empty place.  
“Amity.” a voice cut through the stillness.  
“What is it, mother?” Amity looked down from the spiral stairs to see the silhouette of her mother glaring at her from the dark below.  
“Your brother and sister said you were at the library studying. You were gone for a long time though, and you rushed out of here in quite the hurry earlier today. You were studying, weren’t you?” Amity could hear the threat in the voice. Such an innocuous question, but Amity was well aware of how bad it would be for her if her mother realized what she’d spent the day doing.  
“I was. I have a test in a couple of days, and I wanted to make sure I would get the best results in the class again.” She lied. Her mother stared back at her, and Amity did her best to meet the woman’s gaze.  
“Alright then. Get some sleep. Be home earlier tomorrow. I don’t like when you miss dinner with the family.” Then she was gone, back into the dark of the manor. Amity waited for a bit to be sure she was gone, then made her way up the rest of the stairs.   
Ed and Em were waiting for her by the door to her room. They both stared at her, clearly eager for details. Emira stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Amity’s shoulder in a way that the witch might have found annoying if the day hadn’t been so perfect. Emira opened her mouth to ask the question, but Amity beat her to it. Eyes almost watering from joy, she quietly whispered in excitement to her siblings.  
“It was a date!” The three of them celebrated quietly in the hall, Amity seeing genuine pride and happiness in their eyes as they congratulated her.  
\---  
The witch collapsed onto her bed, exhausted to her core. Luz’s face flashed through her mind. The touch of her hand, the light on her face, and then that wonderful feeling of her lips. Her parents wouldn’t understand how she felt. Worse, they would likely have reprimanded her for wasting her time. Willow was warming to her again, but it had still just been Ed and Em who really stood by her. Until tonight. Luz really did care for her, and more than that Luz cared for her the way that Amity did Luz. Tears soaked the witch’s pillow as she sofly cried, the joy overwhelming her. Having someone as special as Luz genuinely want someone like her, even after she had been so mean to her at first…. Amity hadn’t felt that accepted, that loved in years. So, she gently cried with happiness, overjoyed that tomorrow there would be someone waiting to see her, with a smile and an extended hand.


End file.
